This invention relates to a device for positioning a video display unit (VDU). In office equipment such as data terminals and word processors, it is desirable to be able to adjust the tilt of a VDU about a horizontal, transverse axis, to suit the operator, and also to be able to adjust the orientation of the VDU about a vertical axis.
A device for positioning a VDU is known in which a supporting structure is pivoted in a fork which is rotatable in its turn about a horizontal axis of a base. This device allows wide variations in the positioning of the VDU. However, because of the fork and the other structures necessary for the horizontal rotation of the VDU, it is very costly.
A second device is also known in which the VDU rests by way of feet in two horizontal slots provided in the base. These two slots allow a limited positioning of the VDU in the horizontal plane. For its positioning in the vertical plane a third slot is provided in a projection adjacent to the front slot, such as to enable the VDU to be raised manually and be positioned with its front feet in this third slot so as to obtain a second position which is fixed with respect to the vertical plane. This device has the drawback of allowing very limited variations in the positioning of the VDU.